Three's a Party
by Winky2323
Summary: Hermione's words were cut off abruptly as Ginny let out an exasperated yelp, suddenly crushing her lips to Hermione's. Hermione froze as Ginny's arms wound around her, pushing her against the wall again. Ginny's lips moved against hers, getting softer now that she knew Hermione wasn't pushing her away. GINNY/HERMIONE/SEAMUS SMUTTY GOODNESS!


Author's Note: This was written for a contest on a HP facebook page, with the prompts "Seamus, a Golden Snitch, Filch, and a Quidditch After-Party" The ending is smutty, smutty goodness.

Warning you now: THREESOME SLASH. GINNY/SEAMUS/HERMIONE

You can't say I didn't warn you (: Flames will be given to the people in NJ with no electricity so they can stay warm, but reviews are greatly appreciated!

Hermione knew she shouldn't have come. Here she was, out in the stands for Quidditch, while Harry was lying unconscious in the hospital wing after his latest brush with death. It was the championship game, though. And Seamus was playing.

Hermione sat next to Ginny in one of the emptier boxes, because neither of them liked the noise. Today Slytherin was playing Gryffindor, so it would be especially loud. Seamus was playing Seeker for Harry, so the team was stretched thin. Ginny would have been playing, but she was still a bit queasy from being sick a week ago and she didn't think she could ride her broom that well. Besides, both girls preferred to watch Seamus as he played, no matter what position he was in. They shared a huge crush on him, but they were fine with it because both of them knew that they wouldn't get a chance with him in a million years.

Just then, Madame Hooch released the balls, and a giant roar went up as Gryffindor immediately snagged the Quaffle. Hermione hugged Ginny with excitement and anticipation. Seamus was taking the same strategy as Harry often did, hovering over the rest of the game to keep an eye out for the Snitch and avoid the Bludgers aimed at him by the Slytherin Beaters. After 10 minutes, Slytherin was beating Gryffindor 100-60 because of their starting line-up. Soon, the victory would be up to Seamus. A loud hiss went through the crowd as Slytherin scored again, and Gryffindors began to moan. The tension in the air was so thick that Hermione thought she could have cut it with a knife.

Suddenly both the Slytherin Seeker and Seamus started careening towards her, dodging wildly through the traffic on the field. The Slytherin had the faster broom, but Seamus had the head start. Hermione watched, open-mouthed, as they kept flying closer and closer.

"Ginny," she yelled over the noise, "What on earth are they doing?" But she turned, and Ginny grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the exit. Hermione planted her feet, not knowing what was wrong with Ginny and wanting to stay and watch the final catch.

Ginny let go of Hermione's arm and stumbled towards the exit as Hermione whipped her head around, only to be met with the sight of Seamus leaping off his broom 10 meters from her. The momentum carried him the way to Hermione, his fall brought her all the way to the floor of the box. She couldn't see, couldn't hear, and almost couldn't breathe through Seamus's bulk. Little did she know that the Snitch had been hovering directly above her head, and as soon as Seamus tackled her that the Slytherin Seeker had flown right through where she had just been with no intention of stopping.

Seamus jumped up and clambered onto his broom again without a word to Hermione, still panting, but it was too late. Slytherin had won the championship because their Seeker was ruthless in his chase for the Snitch. Hermione, still sitting on the ground, had no idea what was happening around her as several professors gathered around her and started asking her what had happened, and then conjured a stretcher when she didn't respond coherently.

Hermione was only able to calm down and formulate thought when she was brought to the calm of the hospital wing, placed only a few beds away from the hidden and prone body of Harry. She called for Professor McGonagall, wanting to know what the hell had happened and why Seamus flew off his broom onto her.

"Well, Miss Granger, you failed to notice the Snitch hovering straight above your head, unlike Miss Weasley, who sensibly left the box. I ought to take 10 points from Gryffindor, but this loss should be enough. Mister Finnigan, being a chivalrous and brave Gryffindor, knew that Mister Malfoy would not stop for you, and so he tackled you to the ground to save your pretty little face, also costing us the Quidditch Championship. Had you listened to Miss Weasley…..oh, but that is already done with. Miss Granger, at the very least, are you feeling well?"

"W-why, yes, I'm fine, just a little shocked, is all," Hermione stuttered, "Why would he do that for me?"

"Teenage boys are rather unpredictable, Miss Granger. Now, if you are fine, you may return to your dormitory. As I understand it, there is quite the party getting started. Have a nice day," McGonagall said strictly.

As Hermione meandered through the empty and chilly corridors, she thought about what McGonagall had told her. Seamus, diving in to save her instead of either going for the Snitch himself, or just letting Malfoy go right through her. But why? As far as she knew, he didn't even know her name. The most anyone knew about her that she wasn't friends with was her reputation for knowing all the answers in class. Well, Hermione thought to herself, I'll just have to talk with him. Let him know that I'm thankful for what he did. Also, she thought as a side-note, I'll ask Ginny why she just ran off. Scaredy-cat bitch of a best friend, that one! she thought affectionately.

As Hermione neared the Fat Lady, she started hearing the noises of celebration. It only dawned to her then that they couldn't be celebrating a win, so what was it they were partying on about?

"Nimbus," she muttered to the Fat Lady, "and do you know what on earth they're partying about?"

"Well dear, they don't need much to set them off! After the loss at the match today, that Finnigan boy asked the Weasley girl out! Isn't this just wonderful?" the Fat Lady said excitedly.

Hermione's jaw dropped. Seamus, asking out Ginny? Yes, Ginny was beautiful, and Hermione often wondered what it would be like to kiss her, but although Ginny liked Seamus just as much as she did, Hermione had been certain that nothing would come of it.

Well, Hermione thought, that changes things! She politely wished the Fat Lady a good night, then stormed through the portrait hole, only to stumble into Ginny and Seamus on their way out. Glaring at Ginny and trying not to look at Seamus, Hermione yanked Ginny's arm the way Ginny had to her earlier at the match.

"Can I have a word?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course, Mione! Come over here!" Ginny rushed towards an empty classroom down the hall, chattering merrily while Seamus waited outside the common room, talking with the Fat Lady.

Hermione pulled the door shut behind her, turning slowly to face Ginny. She was suddenly tackled into the door. Not twice in one day, Hermione thought sardonically. Ginny, though, was pinning her to the door with a massive hug. Hermione pried herself loose, holding Ginny's shoulders at a distance.

"What the hell is this about you and Seamus? You know I like him too!" Hermione screeched.

"Mione, you don't understand in the slightest! I have huge news for you, if you'd just listen for a moment!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Gin, I think this is pretty big fucking news! Tell me—"

Hermione's words were cut off abruptly as Ginny let out an exasperated yelp, suddenly crushing her lips to Hermione's. Hermione froze as Ginny's arms wound around her, pushing her against the wall again. Ginny's lips moved against hers, getting softer now that she knew Hermione wasn't pushing her away. Hermione was confused, but at the same time exhilarated. All those nights of dreaming about kissing Ginny, it was now happening! Seamus slipped from her mind as her tongue slipped into Ginny's mouth, surprising them both with its insistency.

Ginny, however, wasn't losing control for long. She fought Hermione out of her mouth, and bit down on her lip. Hermione moaned lustfully, suddenly realizing that she loved the taste of girl on her lips and the scent of Gin's ginger hair.

Ginny backed up, and this time it was her that held Hermione back by her shoulders.

"Wow," Ginny said softly, "You liked that?"

"Ginny, I—I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry! Is that what you wanted? I can just leave. I'll just leave. Oh my gosh. I don't know…." Hermione stuttered.

Ginny advanced back towards Hermione, her sweet breath fanning into Hermione's face.

"That's why I wanted you to listen, babe. I've been thinking for about a year that I've been bisexual, and I've had cravings for you. About two months ago, Seamus found out. He really liked me, but I knew you liked him too, so I didn't want to do anything with him. He put up a suggestion, but I didn't know what would happen," Ginny told Hermione.

"What was the suggestion?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, he said that if you were bi too, and if you liked me, we could all have some fun together. It's totally up to you, though. I won't be surprised if you run away right now," Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

"Ginny…..I've had dreams of kissing you for so long now. I'm up for anything, as long as you kiss me again. Please!" Hermione begged.

"In a minute, babe. Let me go grab Seamus to tell him the good news!" Ginny said, turning to leave the room.

As soon as Ginny left, Hermione put her back to the wall and sunk to the ground. In the past ten minutes, her life had just turned upside down. Ginny had kissed her, and she had loved every moment of it. Now Seamus was going to join them, and she had no idea what would happen next. She knew what happened with sex, she wasn't that naïve. What she didn't know was how a threesome worked. She had honestly never even thought about it. She wanted Ginny to fuck her, and she was surprised at the intensity of that thought. Weren't cravings like that supposed to take time? But she had also fantasized about doing dirty things with Seamus for as long as she could remember. Now she was going to get both, and she had no idea what to think.

Before Hermione was ready for it to, the door opened, revealing Seamus holding Ginny's hand. He walked in and sat down very close to Hermione, taking her hand in his other one. He looked at her, his brown eyes blazing into hers.

"I just wanted to formally apologize, Hermione, for crushing you today at the match. I do hope," he said slowly, "that you can forgive me."

"Oh, Seamus! I didn't even think you knew my name! How could I be upset about that? You saved me!" on a whim, Hermione leaned in and pecked Seamus on the cheek. He pulled her into his chest, and then Ginny joined them to make a big group hug.

"Here, Hermione," Ginny said, breaking away and offering her hand.

Hermione took it, rising up and following Ginny to the exact center of the room. Hermione cleared the room with a flick of her wand, extracting an impressed stare from Seamus, who had remained slouched against the wall.

Slowly, Ginny reached out to Hermione and kissed her again, long and slow. Hermione leaned into the kiss, placing her hands around the subtle curves of Ginny's ass. She felt Ginny's shiver of pleasure, and slowly moved her hands in to stroke Ginny from behind. Hearing Ginny's moan, Hermione took her hands away and placed them on her hips to tease her.

Hermione heard a rustling noise behind her, and then felt hands cupped around her ample breasts and begin to massage them through her shirt and bra. Hermione also felt the beginnings of Seamus's erection pressed against her ass. She moved forward so that his hands were trapped between her breasts and Ginny's, and felt him grow even harder.

Finally, Hermione broke the kiss with Ginny, quickly turning into Seamus's waiting arms. She captured his lips in a ferocious kiss that didn't waver even as Ginny moved her cold hands up Hermione's shirt to pop open her bra clasp. Hermione quickly retreated, lifting her arms as Ginny pulled her shirt up and over her head. Her breasts spilled out for Seamus to see, her large pink nipples already perky. He gasped, reaching for his crotch where his pants were now straining noticeably. He began to rub what must have been the head of his cock when Hermione knelt down in front of him, saying, "Here, let me take care of that."

Hermione could see Ginny stripping off her shirt and jeans to the side, feeling herself get wet through her own panties by just seeing Gin's naughty red lace bra and thong. Hermione focused back on what she was doing. She slowly unzipped Seamus's jeans and yanked them down around his ankles, letting him kick them off himself. His shoes were already gone. She turned her head back up to Seamus's cock, grabbing it through his boxers and using the fabric to twist around what looked like his ten inches. Suddenly, she yanked those off too. Hermione saw Ginny kneeling down around Seamus's other side, grinning slyly. Surprisingly, Seamus wasn't as hard as he could be. He must want to hold out for something special, Hermione thought. Slowly, Hermione put her lips around the head of his cock, grabbing the shaft with her hands and running them up and down. Seamus put his hands on the back of her head, obviously wanting more. Hermione braced her hands on his thighs; licking all the way around his shaft like it was a lollipop that was all hers. When she went to play with his balls, she found that there were already fingers there. Now Hermione knew what Ginny was up to. Hermione went back up the shaft and stuck her tongue in his slit, tasting the precum and making Seamus squirm.

Suddenly, Hermione was yanked back of Seamus's cock. He fell back against a wall, starting to masturbate. Ginny strutted in front of him, now naked, and took his cock in her hand.

"Now, now, Seamus! We can't be having that, can we? I'll make you a deal. If you're a good boy and don't wank over here while Hermione and I have our fun, you can fuck us both…..raw. Sound fair?"

Seamus moaned incoherently, slipping down to sit against the wall.

"I'll take that as a yes! Now, Hermione, why the hell do you still have pants on? That is an absolute crime! Come over here and let me take them off for you. I promise you'll enjoy it!" Ginny commanded with a wink.

The doorknob interrupted Ginny then, rattling before it slowly started to turn. Ginny stared open-mouthed at Hermione, then rushed towards her clothes on the opposite side of the room. However, it was too late. The door creaked open, revealing Filch behind it.

"Enjoy what, exactly?" he snarled in his nasal voice. "Oh, but my, my! We are all out of bed and canoodling! Just wait until I tell Dumbledore, you filthy little brats!"

"No, please! Mister Filch, what can we do?" Hermione begged, covering up her body as best she could with her arms. Seamus looked murderous on the other side of the room.

"Well, well, it isn't often that we have some willing to beg! You have three choices tonight, ingrates! First, we all go to Dumbledore. That's not what you want, is it?" Filch said nastily.

"No, it isn't," Ginny chimed in, sauntering over to sit next to Hermione.

"Second choice you have is to let me walk you all back to that party in the Gryffindor common room, exactly as you all are. Erection and all," Filch spat, turning to Seamus.

"Absolutely not!" Seamus roared, turning a violent shade of crimson.

"Didn't think so," Filch said, looking mildly pleased. "Your third and final option, then, is….."

"What?" Hermione and Ginny cried, "Just tell us!"

"Well, your third option….is to let me join in."

Hermione, Ginny, and Seamus looked at each other. Either way they decided, they were in for a rough night. And they knew they had unfinished business for tomorrow.


End file.
